Axel's Blog
by Eddie and Alex
Summary: Axel wonders if he really should stay with his 'friends'. His Ex tries to come back into his life. He tells... Slight AkuDemy. Main pair AkuRoku


_"Hi, I'm Axel, and I'll be your server today," or "Is this all you're getting today?" is what I say everyday of my ever so lovely life. My friends all say that working two jobs in high school is a bit much, but I don't think so. I have to help pay for the __apartment my brother, Reno, and I live in. Both jobs require me to put my hair back into a ponytail. Said ponytail makes a lot of girls hit on me. The fact is I don't even like girls; I like guys, my own gender. _

_My friends always wonder why it is I hang out with them. I mean, I've known them forever and all, but I also fight with them a lot. They think I'm insane for many reasons. These are just some of the reasons: I'm gay, I have multiple personalities, and I talk to myself. I'm thinking I shouldn't be their friend anymore._

I posted this to the blog I had just created, and then shut off the computer. I was tired, so I went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Once that was done I went to sleep under my red and purple blankets. I had a dream I dream a lot:

I was running through a huge field that only had one marked path; the one path I was forced to follow. I ran into a guy a bit shorter than me. He looked up and his hood fell off his head; it was my crush, Roxas. He reached up and held me face.

I awoke drenched in sweat the next morning.

What was I going to tell my friends, 'Oh, hey guys, guess what. I hate your guts,' to which they'd say 'Yeah, so?' and then I would walk away. That would work so well, if I hadn't said it once a week, every week.

I heard Reno blaring 'Animal I Have Become' from his room. 'Great the other residents must love this, I'm sure,' I laughed to my self. Reno loved this song. Rude always told him to put away his mp3 player when he was at work; he never did.

"Reno! Turn that dang music down!" I yelled over my brother's music.

"Make ME!" he yelled back.

"Fine," I sighed. It was nearly impossible to get my brother to do anything. The only person that can get him to do anything is his girlfriend, Elena, and even then she has to beg.

I pulled on a black button up long sleeve shirt, and a pair of tight jeans. I looked in the mirror and saw that my hair was in the perfect state (spiked back in a disorderly manner). My teardrop tattoos made me look sadder than usual, so I tried to smile, but it came out like a smirk. I gave up on trying to smile.

"Hey, are you going to school today?" Reno popped his head into my room.

"I was planning to," I raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to skip, and have a fun day with your loving older brother," he smirked. I knew what he was thinking, and I don't think you want to know, but I'll tell you anyway. Whenever he planned a "fun day" it usually meant me cleaning his office while he went somewhere with his girlfriend.

"No, Reno. I do not want to have a fun day with my 'loving' older brother" as I said loving I used air quotes.

He soon left the room mumbling things like "You don't love me anymore," and rubbing away nonexistent tears.

I grabbed a protein bar and Monster energy on my way out of the apartment. When I ran past door 402, my ex-boyfriend walked out.

"Axel, is that you?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's me Demyx," I turned around only to be tackled to the ground.

"Long time, no see," he giggled as he got off of me.

"I guess," I said. I got up and brushed off fake dirt.

"I was thinking, and well, I miss you Axel. Can we get back together?" he asked with a little too much hope in his voice.

"Dem, it's been two years now; I've moved on," I whispered the last part. I was half-tempted to say my favorite quote (got it memorized?) but I thought this was not the time to say something that I use to flirt.

"Can we be friends then?" he smiled a very cute smile, not that I liked it or anything.

"I guess," I sighed. "What school do you do to?"

"Yours," he said while he pulled on his backpack.

"And how do you know that?" I looked over at him as we walked.

"I see you at lunch time," we walked out onto the sidewalk.

"Oh, guess that makes sense," I shrugged. "Who do you hang out with now?"

"I still hang out with Zexion, Marluxia, and Roxas," he said. It was creepy, as soon as he said this all three of his friends walked around the corner laughing. When I saw Roxas I was afraid that I might not be able to speak anymore.

"AXEL!" Roxas and Marluxia yelled in shock at me. Zexion was the same as always, uncaring.

"Oh my gosh, I'm here!" I threw my arms and spun around. This action made me lose half of my drink.

"Silly as always, I see," Marluxia said as he pulled at his now wet hair.

"Haha, sorry Mar-Mar," I laughed as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Since when did you call me Mar-Mar?" he gave up on trying to dry his pink hair.

"Since never! But now I will!" I started to skip towards the school.

"What is up with him?" I heard Marluxia whisper to Demyx. I turned around to try and skip backwards, but really I wanted to hear what they were saying.

"I think he has had to many energy drinks," he pointed at the thing in my right hand. I started to feel a little faint.

"Um, guys," I stopped skipping and held my head. I not soon after I fell on my knees.

"Crap, Axel! What's the matter?" said Roxas as he put his hand on top my head.

"I have a head ache, that's all," I tried to look up, but the light made it worse.

"Maybe you should go back to your place," he helped me up.

"Roxas, you take Axel to his apartment and Demyx, Zexion and I will call you later," Marluxia told Roxas.

"Wait does that mean I have to stay with him?" Roxas looked confused.

"Yes, it does," Demyx said "I envy you, Rox," Demyx whispered as he walked past me.

Roxas and I walked in silence till we were right outside my door (409).

"Axel, we haven't spoken in two years, and now when we're just friends again they want to spend a day together. Something seems suspicious," Roxas looked up at me.

"I know nothing so don't ask me," I stated as I opened the door.

"It hasn't changed that much," he looked around. He looked so cute, so innocent.

"Roxas, I have something to tell you," I looked down even more, if possible. I was going to tell him, I mean he is just standing there looking cute!

"What is it Axel?" he turned around. I looked up and pulled him into a hug.

"I like you," I kissed his blonde head.

…

A\N: I want to know if this should be a one-shot or go on into another chapter.

I based this off of my sister's, Ren, idea.

If you add together their door number, you'll get who they like. Roxas' is 242.

-Eddie


End file.
